


Is That Blood?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David and Patrick are working on their wedding invitations. Patrick gets a little hurt in the process.30: "Is that blood?"





	Is That Blood?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Wedding planning has been going pretty well. David has a clear vision of what he wants his – _their_ wedding to look like. The only problem is that Patrick keeps trying to put a budget on things and limiting David’s creative freedom. Patrick wants to give David the wedding of his dreams but they have to be rational. He wants to be able to pay for a honeymoon also and be able to afford closing the store for a couple of weeks for all the events of the wedding such as the bachelor party, rehearsal dinner, wedding, and honeymoon. It’s _a lot_.

David’s been amazing with including Patrick in all of the aspects of the wedding planning process. Patrick did not want anything to do with planning the wedding when he was engaged to Rachel. It felt like a chore, an obligation. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to so he tried to stay out of it as much as he could. With David it’s different. He wants to be involved. He wants to help pick out flowers, lights, napkins, music, everything. He’s looking forward to getting married and being with the love of his life for the rest of his life.

David and Patrick are sitting at the table in their apartment working on their invitations. They finally got back the final versions of their wedding invitations and they look amazing. They’re putting each invitation inside of the respective envelopes that has every guests name written on it. They are going to be hand delivering them since it’s such a small town and basically everyone is invited anyway. David still wanted to make proper invitations because it’s the correct thing to do.

“I can’t believe how good these came out,” David says holding one of the invitations up and inspecting it further. He hasn’t stopped inspecting every little aspect of each wedding detail. That’s why Patrick loves him. He is so precise in all that he does. It makes him feel good knowing that David is the exact same way he always is even when planning their wedding.

“I can, you created them,” Patrick says. David looks at him with such a fond smile he can’t help but wink at him making David blush a little. He loves that he can still make David feel some type of way even after all this time together.

“Ouch, fuck,” Patrick says looking down at his finger. He lets go of the envelope he was holding and holds up his finger.

David says, “Is that blood?” looking at Patrick.

Patrick says, “Yeah, I must have gotten a paper cut from the envelope.”

David gets up instantly and disappears to the bathroom, reemerging quickly after. He goes back to sit down next to his fiancée and pulling his seat even closer. He puts down his supplies on the table, pushing the invitations out of the way. He takes Patrick’s wrist and looks at the cut on his finger. “It’s not too bad,” He says. He takes the disinfectant and applies it to Patrick’s cut making him wince. David says softly, “Sorry.” He applies the bandage once the cut has been disinfected and says, “All better,” pressing a small kiss to his forehead as he gathers the stuff and brings it back to the washroom.

Patrick just watches in awe waiting till his fiancée comes back. He says, “Thanks.”

David just waves him off and gets back to the invitations. Patrick picks up the offending envelope and says, “Shit, there’s some blood on it.”

David looks at it quickly and says, “It’s fine, I have extras.” He pulls out a bunch more envelopes from his wedding binder showing them to Patrick.

Patrick smiles at him and pulls David’s chair back towards him. David turns to look at Patrick who takes his face in his hands and kisses him on the lips. David gasps softly into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and angling his head to kiss the man of his dreams even deeper.

Patrick pulls back slightly to say, “You’re the best.”

“I know,” David says with a smirk. “You did sing that with the whole town in attendance.”

Patrick chuckles as he moves back in to kiss him softly on the lips. They pull away from each other to get back to work on their wedding invitations.

Patrick cannot wait to marry David.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
